Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.06.2010 bis zum 14.07.2010. Nachdem der Artikel bei der Lesenswert-Kandidatur positive Resonnanz erfahren hat, stelle ich ihn nun bei exzellent zur Abstimmung auf. Lord Tiin (der den Löwenanteil der Arbeit gemacht hat) und meine Wenigkeit haben den Artikel damals erstellt und können mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass er vollständig ist. Sollte jemand noch Punkte vorbringen, die verbesserungsnötig sind, nur raus damit Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 19:23, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro * : Ich war schon letztes mal überzeugt. Weniger Bilder (z:B das mit den Zombies) und bei der Vorgeschichte nciht in drei Teile spalten, die so kurz sind. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:28, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Besser? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:52, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ***Ja. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:22, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Pro --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:45, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Wieso knapp? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:22, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ***Nach dem es bei der Vorgeschichte nur noch 2 Teile sind könnte nur noch bei Eine neue Fabrik ein Zitat hin dann ist das Pro nicht mehr knapp--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:17, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ****„''Bilder und Zitate sind erwünscht, jedoch nicht erforderlich für eine erfolgreiche Teilnahme.“ Erst die Regeln lesen! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:09, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *****Deshal ist es auch Pro und kein Kontra es war ein nur ein vorschal--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:16, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'''Darth caedus forever]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 18:00, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel, bei dem eigentlich nahezu alles perfekt ist( vielleicht könnte man noch ein bis zwei Bilder entfernen, z.B.http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Datei:Abgeschossene_Kanonenboote.jpg).- Gruß Ushnot 19:25, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) **Ich finde, dass dieses Bild im Artikel stehen bleiben kann. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:44, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich find das is ne klare Sache. Seppi2621989 21:17, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Stellenweise sehr detailliert, aber dennoch eine Arbeit, die gewürdigt werden sollte. 'Garm Bel Iblis' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 13:12, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Alles in allem genau richtig. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:28, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :hab ich mir durchgelesen ist sehr gut geschrieben --Commander Cody CC-2224 21:41, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] [[Jedipedia:Move-Recht|''Move]]/''Diskussion'' 22:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Als Mitbearbeiter – Andro Disku 19:23, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ---- N-1-Sternjäger Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.06.2010 bis zum 14.07.2010. Pro * : Insofern vollständig, warum nicht? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:53, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:33, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * :Finde ich gut.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 18:01, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 21:54, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : ja--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:11, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : Also lesenswert erscheint er mir auf jeden Fall, aber die Geschichte besteht ja nur aus Episode I und II, für den Exzellent-Status müsste da noch nachgebessert werden. - Ivan Sinclair 20:17, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Nicht vergleichbar mit dem Informationsgehalt aktueller Artikelnominierungen für die Auszeichnung exzellent. Desweiteren hat der Artikel einen latenten Überhang zum POV. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:19, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Vollständig scheint er nun wirklich nicht zu sein. Was für den Artikel benutzt wurde, scheint aber vorbildlich verarbeitet worden zu sein. POV find ich nicht wirklich, mit Ausnahme vielleicht bei der Einleitung. Ansonsten würden mir noch einige Zitate fehlen, besonders über der Einleitung sollte schon eines benutzt werden (wenn es keine passenden gibt, ist das natürlich auch so ok). Jaina 20:29, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Kurzes Statement von meiner Seite: Ich weiß dass der Artikel nicht absolut vollständig ist und habe selbst nicht erwartet ihn sofort hier nominiert zu sehen. Man schwimmt ja nicht immer in allen Quellen... ;-) Ich habe also soweit keine Einwände gegen die ablehnenden Stimmen. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 23:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel bei der Geschichte noch fehlt. Ansonsten ist er durchaus exz. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 13:03, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ---- Den Dhur Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01.07.2010 bis zum 15.07.2010. Pro * : Vollständiges Review, eigene Korrekturen, ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, aber exzellent ist er trotzdem. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:07, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :Exzellenter Artikel --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:15, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Insgesamt gute Arbeit. Einzelne Passagen könnten aber nochmals gegengelesen werden. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:28, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:17, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : guter Artikel--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:52, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Als Autor des Artikel enthalte ich mich der Einflussnahme auf diese Wahl; weitere Verbesserungsvorschläge können aber gerne geäußert werden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:57, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ---- Erster Corellianischer Aufstand Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 03.07.2010 bis zum 17.07.2010. Pro * : Nachdem in der letzten Kandidatur nur eine Stimme für die Mindestanzahl fehlte, starte ich hier einen neuen Anlauf - denn ich bin immernoch der Meinung, dass der Artikel die Auszeichnung verdient hätte. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:42, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Wie beim letzten Mal. – Andro Disku 12:44, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Jo. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:45, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Damals vergessen, heute nicht. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:47, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:58, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Wie beim letzten Mal. '''Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:28, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :Sehe ich wie Lord Tiin.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:19, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:10, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :sehr gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 23:56, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Brentaal Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 05.07.2010 bis zum 19.07.2010. Pro * : Ich wollte ihn nicht vorschlagen, als er der Artikel der Woche war, also mach ich's jetzt. Schöner Planeten-Artikel mit ausreichender Bebilderung, ein paar mehr Zitate könnten noch rein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:43, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel damals bei Lesenswert aufgestellt. Nun, da Sol einiges ergänzt hat, steht Exzellent nichts mehr im Wege, sofern niemand Einwände aufgrund der Vollständigkeit hat. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:46, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:41, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:12, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Beeindruckend. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 15:08, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Vorbildich belegt und das alles halt.^^ Jaina 22:23, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Nahdar Vebb Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.07.2010 bis zum 22.07.2010. Pro * : Vollständig und gut geschrieben! Trench 14:17, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : ja!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:50, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:12, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : Lesenswert reicht für den Artikel. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich sehe das wie Andro, für einen Stern gibt der Charakter einfach nicht genug her. Zumal mir gewisse HdK-Abschnitte nach wie vor missfallen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:40, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:11, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Schlacht von Teth Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.07.2010 bis zum 22.07.2010. Pro * :Toller Artikel --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:56, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :guter Artikel, sicher--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:13, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Sith Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 27.07.2010. Pro * : der Artikel find ich super,deswegen Exzellent--Commander Cody CC-2224 02:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : Dem Artikel fehlen relevante Teile innerhalb der Geschichte (One Sith, Jacen Solo nur mangelhaft ausgeführt) und aus der Philosophie ist bestimmt einiges mehr an Material da.Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:05, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Schließe mich Garm an. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Cronal Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 27.07.2010. Pro * : Der Artikel informiert umfassend und meines Wissens nach absolut vollständig über eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit. Zudem lassen weder die Sprache noch die Illustration zu Wünschen übrig. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 18:22, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral / Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen Dooku ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12.07.2010 bis zum 26.07.2010. Pro * :Ich finde, dass der Artikel durchaus seinen Exzellent-Status behalten sollte, zumal die übrigen Quellen sehr gut verarbeitet sind und auch die anderen Abschnitte der Auszeichnung würdig sind. Außerdem sehe ich das Fehlen von TCW noch lange nicht als stichfesten Grund an, der die Abwahl rechtfertigen könnte. Übrigens hat Dooku in den beiden Folgen der 1. Staffel nur eine sehr winzige Nebenrolle und die "Mando-Triologie" wurde noch gar nicht vollständig im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt.... Gruß Ushnot 17:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Verschwörung auf Mandalore wurde am 7. Februar 2010 auf ProSieben ausgestralt nur Reise der Versuchung und Duchess of Mandalore wurden noch nicht ausgestralt--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:08, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Sein Auftritt in Verschwörung auf Mandalore ist ja auch ziemlich klein, während er in Duchess of Mandalore eine viel tragendere Rolle spielt; allerdings war die Folge ja noch nicht auf PRO7 zu sehen. Gruß Ushnot 17:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich Ushnot nur anschliessen. Der Artikel ist immer noch ein Vorzeigebild der Jedipedia und soll auch exzellent bleiben. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:23, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann jetzt nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wieso man diesem Artikel den Exzellent-Status aberkennen sollte, zumal scheinbar alles was fehlt kleinste TCW-Auftritte sind, die nicht einmal sonderlich relevant sind. - Ivan Sinclair 19:37, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Und was ist mit all den Comic (Sklaven der Republik, Schlacht um Khorm, Held der Konföderation, Ein eiskalter Plan und Crash Course) die fehlen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:58, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Ließ das, was ich geschrieben habe bitte noch einmal. Zumal es dich bei anderen Kandidaten auch nicht zu stören scheint, dass diese unvollständig sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:06, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::anderen Kandidaten ? wo hat mich unvollständig nicht gestören ?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:33, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Das sind kleinste TCW-Auftritte die jeder halbwegs wortgewandte Autor innerhalb einer halben Stunde ergänzen könnte. Absolut kein Problem. Dooku bleibt exzellent. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:31, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : es fehlt Die Verteidiger des Friedens, Freiheit für Ryloth, Verschwörung auf Mandalore--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja es fehlt auch Sklaven der Republik, Schlacht um Khorm, Held der Konföderation, Ein eiskalter Plan und The Clone Wars (Online-Comics) so ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall nicht Exzellent--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:14, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) **Ich möchte mal zu den zwei Kontras hier eingehen: In Die Verteidiger des Friedens taucht Dooku nur bei einer kurzen Hologramm-Übertragung auf. Dieser Auftritt ist absolut nicht relevant. Man könnte ihn vielleicht in einem Nebensatz erwähnen, aber dann müsste der Kontext zum dazugehörigen Hauptsatz passen. Dafür ist es wichtig, TCW in seiner Gesamtheit zu betrachten, um zu erfahren, was Dookus spezielle Rolle darin ist. Ich sehe es nicht ein, jede Folge derart auszuschlachten, dass im Artikel eine komplette Inhaltsangabe zu jeder Folge steht, wo Dooku auch nur kurz auftritt. Für Freiheit für Ryloth trifft das ebenso zu. Das mit den Online-Comics ist lächerlich – die sind verarbeitet, zumindest die, in denen Dooku eine relevante Rolle spielt. Verschwörung auf Mandalore ist Teil einer TCW-Trilogie, die noch nicht ganz im Free-TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Davon abgesehen ist Dookus Rolle darin nicht sehr groß. Auch hier möchte ich die Geschichte komplett betrachten und nicht nach jeder Folge eine Inhaltsangabe in den Artikel schreiben, nur dieser Richtlinie willen, dass auch alle Quellen verarbeitet sind. In Held der Konföderation spielt Dooku schon eine zentralere Rolle, und das werde ich auf jeden Fall in den Artikel einbauen. Aber auch hier: Der dritte Teil von Held der Konföderation steht noch aus, er wird diesen Monat veröffentlicht. Auch hier möchte ich die komplette Geschichte vor mir liegen haben. Schlacht um Khorm und Ein eiskalter Plan habe ich noch nicht gelesen, weswegen ich dazu nichts sagen kann. Die TCW-Folgen, in denen Dooku eine zentrale Rolle spielt, sind im Artikel verarbeitet worden.--Anakin Skywalker 18:35, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend